


The power I'm craving (Video Story link!)

by xEmeraldWater



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Evil Nick Fury, Friendship, Gen, IN SPACE!, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Palladium Poisoning, SHIELD, The Tesseract (Marvel), Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEmeraldWater/pseuds/xEmeraldWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony finds out that he is poisoned by the Palladium, he has no other choice than unite the Tesseract and his Arc reactor.<br/>Meanwhile The Other order Loki to bring the Tesseract, otherwise it would be the end of him.<br/>A friendship grow between the two men and Loki is questioning his will to rip the reactor out of Tony chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power I'm craving (Video Story link!)

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING] This story is told trough a video! it isn't a readable Fanfiction !

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **You can see the video[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OG4DD1eGjhY) on Youtube :** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OG4DD1eGjhY

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Story Explaining**

Tony Stark is poisoned by the palladium and the only way is to unite his arc reactor and the Tesseract.

On the other side, The other wants Loki to bring him the Tesseract (otherwise the god might be killed)

Loki fake an ''accidental landing on earth'' to earn the human trust, and end up in Stark Tower.

Fury find out that Loki and the Tesseract are both in the tower and interrogate Stark. But Stark won't say anything, and meanwhile Loki is questioning his will to rip the arc reactor out of Tony's chest.

Tony comes back to Stark tower to have a little conversation with Loki, but it soon end because Shield is now attacking them. (Loki push Tony out of the way of the rocket, get hit, Tony get hit too, they all get hit, and the house is collapsing, bad Fury D; )

Loki have no other choice but to flee, and Tony is doing the same.

But Tony have questions unanswered and wants to find Loki back, so he going on a trip to space, he kinda falls into a portal and land on Jotunheim where Loki is fighting the frostgiants.

They fight together but soon the situation is out of control, and they once again flee, but the giant beast caught up with Loki and Tony smash its face.

It create an explosion, Loki fall but Tony catch him up. But Loki prefer dying here than dying in the hands of The Other because he failed to bring him the Tesseract. Because he just can't kill Tony for that (uhw sad D: sorry for this crappy ending, but Loki survived the void once huh ?)

 


End file.
